1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an inserting set, more particularly to a hair inserting set which can provide more efficient implantation of hair than prior art ones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently the art of implanting a minigraft with hair onto a bald scalp on a head has developed in the surgical field. It can be said to be a technical breakthrough in the field of surgery and a great help for baldheaded persons. Of course, to implant a plurality of minigrafts with hairs on a bald scalp, an inserting set must be used. Presently, a forceps is used for implanting minigrafts with hairs, resulting in damage to the hair follicles and the process is tedious, thus causing inconvenience to the operator. In addition, since an incisional slit on the bald scalp is greater than the inserted minigraft, the inserted minigraft (4) occasionally protrudes from the slit after insertion, as can be seen in FIGS. 1 and 2.